


Good Morning Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [42]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, japhan 2.0, propsal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: The first thing Phil’s eyes attempt to focus on after waking up in Kyoto is the black band around his left ring finger.A ficlet about metal and focus.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 28
Kudos: 175





	Good Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Good Morning Kiss

The first thing Phil’s eyes attempt to focus on after waking up in Kyoto is the black band around his left ring finger. The one he thinks he’ll get used to wearing soon enough. He can’t focus too heavily on it considering his contact-less vision and the general haze of morning, but he feels the metal which is heavy, cooled by the November air from their cracked-open hotel windows and warmed by the heat of his skin. 

His arm is under a pillow, his hand poking through the other side. The black is stark against the white of the sheets and his notorious paleness. There’s a warm weight he’s dearly familiar with on his chest— Dan’s sleeping head, letting out sounds that a man less in love might label snores. 

When Phil moves to check the time, he tries not to wake him. But he does so anyway. Dan lets out a sleepy grunt and brings his hands to his face, balled up to rub his eyes. 

Phil can make out the band of black on his hand as well. 

“G’morning,” Phil says, grabbing his glasses, unlocking his phone, and seeing they’re up about an hour before they’d set any alarms for. 

Dan rolls over onto his stomach, inches closer and closer to Phil’s face until he’s giving him a sleepy, sluggish kiss. “Morning,” he says, then lays back down and yawns. 

“Should we post some things?” Phil says as he threads his fingers into Dan’s curls. 

“Mmm,” Dan hums. “Breakfast first.” He takes Phil’s hand from his hair and brings it down to his lips. Phil feels morning-chapped kisses on the back of his hand, flipped to his palm, and an almost shy one on his ring. 

He knows there’s a picture from the night before with his hands safely in his pocket. He figures that’s the one they’ll post— it’s why they took it after all. Don’t want so blatant a display. Not just yet. But in the meantime, their rings so prominent first thing in the morning is arguably Phil’s favourite sight in Japan. And that’s saying something.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189114419539/good-morning-kiss) !


End file.
